Four- four fears, four victims
by crimetvshowaddict
Summary: When the thriller becomes reality. The FBI gets a case in which the murderer kills his victims according to the book. Selected according to their fears.


He watched her from the opposite building. As she pounded in panic against the locked door and called for help. But nobody would hear them, he had taken care of that. Had specially selected a vacant office building on a busy street.

A smile fell to his lips as he looked through the binoculars. This fear-stricken face, the stark panic was written on her face.

His victim held close to the small cube on the roof of the skyscraper, which had the saving door inside. Only this door would not open, he had taken care of that. The way out was so close and yet so far away.

He really enjoyed it, as she breathed more and more shallow and was about to hyperventilate. He could put an end to the suffering anytime he wanted.

But he loved to see people suffer. That gave him a kind of power he had over his victims.  
He stuck a potato chip between his straight teeth and gnawed it with relish. The chip broke as easily as the will of its victims.

He grimaced and frowned. Something was wrong. His victim began to frantically grab his left breast and sank down with the back against the wall. After the onset of a brief gasp, her body went limp.

He wrinkled his nose. That was not how it was planned. Frustrated, he put the binoculars away. If he would have selected a younger victim.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"What happened to her? She looks completely panicked.", Maggie studied the corpse. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth twisted.  
"She had a heart attack." The coroner answered the agent's question and took a DNA sample.

"And why are we here then?" OA spoke up. "If it was a heart attack, the NYPD can handle it, too."  
"It was not just an ordinary heart attack, it was held up here." The coroner squatted and nodded his head toward the door. "She's been trying to open the door, or at least attract attention, her broken nails and bloody fingertips suggest that she even scratched the door in desperation. "

"So the door was locked?", Maggie raised her eyebrow. She could not figure out what the woman on the roof did anyway. Especially since the building was still abandoned.

"How long has she been here?"  
"Deadline about 12 hours ago." An employee from the firm opposite saw them when he looked out of his office window. "The coroner unpacked the yellow tags with the numbers and placed them in front of the evidence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Our victim was 50-year-old Nicole Smith, an office clerk, leaving a husband, and the heart attack she suffered was triggered by increased stress, and the lab has measured elevated adrenaline and cortisol levels in the victim's blood." Jubal presented the results to the team. "It's still unclear what she was looking for on the roof of the building."

"What about the husband?", Dana turned to the analysts and immediately got an answer from Kristen.  
"Thomas Smith, 55 years old, is a mechatronics engineer and runs his own small workshop, there are no significant abnormalities with him and his wife, he is currently working, but I can send you the address."  
Maggie and OA nodded and set off. Maybe the husband could create more clarity.

The agents entered the small workshop, where two men in blue-men were screwing on an SUV.  
"Mister Smith?" Maggie drew her attention. The recipient wiped his greasy hands on a rag and approached the two agents with nods.

"FBI, Agents Zidan and Bell.", She introduced herself and her partner. Even when calling the authority, his eyes were only large and then got an uncertain expression.  
"Unfortunately, we do not have any good news."

After copying the news of his wife's death for the first, Maggie and OA were able to continue with the routine questions.  
"Would your wife have enemies?", Omar took the lead while Maggie quietly looked around the shop.

"No, not that I knew, she was very popular with her work and her friends and had no stress." Thomas Smith took a deep breath. "Where did you say again she was found?"  
"On the roof of a skyscraper.", Maggie joined in. "Didn't you wonder that your wife was away from home overnight?"

"Nicole would never climb such a tall building and would not even go to the roof, she has total fear of heights and just dared to go to the third floor. ", The husband of the victim was suddenly very hectic and also the agents were listening.  
"Was her fear known?"  
"Well ... her family and some friends knew about it.", He ruffled his hair.

"To come back to my question: Didn't you find it strange that your wife was not in the house overnight?" Maggie repeated the unanswered question.  
"No, Nicole was in the theater with her friends and spent the night with her best friend Anna."

OA looked at his partner, whereupon she nodded. They both agreed: they had to talk to Anna and her friends next.  
The agents gave themselves names and addresses of the ladies and left the husband again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are women always so exhausting?" OA dropped to the driver's seat and threw back his head.  
"Especially in the pack.", Maggie grinned slightly as her partner ran his hands over his face. She found his reaction a bit amusing, but the pile of chicken had been really exhausting.

All half hungover and then wanted to say anything. Typical hen party.  
"Partly, but they have been younger than Nicole and Anna," said Omar in hindsight and started the car.  
"The two were fellow brides," Maggie replied. After a short while, she and Omar had decided to interview the women individually and separately to get a quicker result.

"But the best thing was that they took you for a Stripper.", She grinned teasingly at him. How puzzled he was for a short time, was just wonderful.  
"You could have helped me, too." He rolled his eyes and turned onto the main street.

Back at the JOC, Maggie and Omar told the others what they could find out so far.  
"Nicole was at the hen party of her colleague Joanne Lightman from Friday to Saturday, and Nicole left the group at 9 pm The only thing was to send a text message to her best friend that she was not feeling well and therefore on her way home. However, she did not say goodbye to the girls. ", the Agent began to summarize.

"The husband testified that Nicole had no enemies, and she also had vertigo, which only a few people knew." OA leaned against the edge of the table behind him.  
"But why is she being found at dizzying heights?" Jubal put in, turning his pen between his teeth. "In any case, the fear of heights at least explains the high adrenalin level."

"Much more important is the question of where Nicole was in the time between her disappearance and her death and who she was with.", Dana interjected and looked at the map of New York, that Kristen had thrown on the screen and had marked the point of their last stay, as well as the crime scene.  
"I checked her phone, it turned off after her text message and is not traceable, the message was sent to the theater," Kristen said, tapping her tablet.

"Guys, wow, look at that, there are quite a few articles and assumptions about Nicole's death on the Internet." Kristen enlarged the headlines of social media articles.  
"The press was fast again.", Jubal said annoyed.

Maggie frowned as she scanned the articles. 'Death of a New Yorker as of a thriller', 'Can it be that a Crime novel becomes reality?'  
"A user makes very noticeable comments on it.", Kristen used a program that marked certain keywords and immediately popped up all the lyrics that had written by Shadowwriter.

"'It's just not to believe that the murder really happened, you have to see it with your own eyes to know it's true.' # Whenyourfearskillsyou '.", Jubal read a comment and looked skeptically at the Round. "Kristen, google the hashtag."

"It's a blog for newcomers, and a title of it is: When your fear kills you," the analyst opened the title and immediately saw the first chapter. The headline of the first chapter was 'Acrophobia'.

OA frowned as he read the first lines. It was written in such detail. The situation and how the victim must have felt. The scariest thing, however, was that the victim in the book agreed exactly with their murder victim.  
"As if the chapter had been written during her death," OA said speechlessly.

"The timestamp says the post was published two days ago."  
"So someone used the text as a template," Omar concluded, turning thoughtfully around his ring. He did not know which idea was more cruel. That either the blog was written during the murder and the murderer had observed the victim or that it was almost a murder on presentation.

"Shadowwriter is a real fan of the author and he has commented on the other works as well how great and detailed he writes and that he is his great role model. "Kristen grimaced as she skimmed through the brief descriptions of the other works. The author was mainly in the thriller, crime and horror genres." I have the IP address followed back to Shadowwriter. I'll send you the address on your phone. "

The agents nodded and made their way to the car.  
"The author is already a man of his own, writing about crime and always from the point of view of the victim." Maggie used the Internet to find out more while OA drove as usual.  
"Do we actually have a name or a face to him?", Omar used the red light to briefly look on his partner's cell phone.

"On the blog he only calls himself Doc.", Maggie shrugged. That wasn't a very helpful information. Her cell phone vibrated and showed a message from Kristen. "Shadowwriter hides a so-called David Castle, a medical student at New York University."

Zidan nodded as Maggie showed him the photo. Bright hair, clean-shaven, the expression in his eyes a bit strange.

"David Castle, FBI!", Maggie knocked on the front door as she swung open. She glanced at OA, who nodded in concentration and they both drew their weapons.


End file.
